


How I met you

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rinniki Nation, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niki's life was boring.Until he met a beautiful, mysterious stranger with a voice, smooth as velvet.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	How I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi guys! First of all, I want to apologise for not uploading so frequently anymore. I still try and upload, at least twice a week but well school is starting again, so it's gettin kinda hard for me :,)
> 
> Also, this one is kinda short, but I'm kinda proud of it and I really really like the way I used the last line but ehh 
> 
> I'm also getting into Mahoyaku: Promise of Wizards lately, so I might upload something for mahoyaku one day? Who knows
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

Niki was bored with his life. Always the same old routine; day in day out. He went to school, did his homework, practiced cooking, ate, played on his phone a bit, went to sleep. Wash, rinse, repeat. Every single damn day was the same.

He wanted a change.

He wanted something new, exciting. Usually, he was one to stick to a routine, but even said routine bored him to death now.

All he wanted was something, _someone_ , that would bring change into his life. Something unpredictable, yet familiar.

Fed up, he exhaled audibly, grabbing his wallet and shopping bag. _Might as well do some shopping if there’s really nothing else to do_

As he always did, he took the same old way down the same old streets towards the shopping mile.

But today was slightly different, he felt it. Something was slightly off, and it felt… great. He felt giddy and excited.

And it payed off.

He hadn’t exactly expected to find… him.

Walking down the street, he heard a faint, quiet voice resonate from inside one of the alleys. As quietly as possible, he made his way closer, the mysterious voice now louder.

Oh, how beautiful it was. It was a deep, mischievous voice, smooth as honey, singing a song he didn’t know, no one knew.

Niki was entranced. He stopped in his tracks, trying to keep his breathing quiet, as if any little sound, that wasn’t the strangers voice, would destroy the otherworldly atmosphere.

It was only him, the strangers voice, the streetlamps and the moon.

He moved closer, still not daring to peek around the corner, to actually look at the stranger. Niki just listened, he leaned against wall, getting as close as possible to the edge and just closed his eyes.

He found himself wanting to hear this voice singing to him at any waking minute. The voice sounded cheeky, loud, like it perfectly described the personality of said stranger. But still… it had a soft undertone, which just pulled him in. It had a familiar warmth, which he couldn’t quite explain.

Sitting down on the cold pavement, he let his head thud against the wall, closing his eyes and completely engulfing the others voice.

The thud however, echoed throughout the entire back alley and then came complete silence. Niki’s breath hitched.

The silence was way louder, than the others warm voice had been and suddenly Niki started shivering from the cold, the first rain drops falling from the dark grey sky. He held his breath, hoping that the other would continue singing, would give him back the same warmth from before.

Looking up, he noticed that, the warm moonlight had turned cold, brazen, as if mocking him. As if it was telling him off, for listening in on something he shouldn’t have.

Footsteps came closer, each one feeling like an earthquake, as the ground vibrated. He squeezed his eyes shut, shying away from the corner a little.

The banging steps came closer, until they stopped. Niki still wouldn’t open his eyes, refused to. He didn’t want to look him in the eye.

Still, Niki knew exactly that he stood there, expectantly waiting for him to say something, do something, run away even.

The silence was too loud for Niki, he couldn’t bear it. It felt like even the moon had started holding its breath.

He shivered again, slowly opening his eyes. Warm breath hit his face and the stranger spoke up.

“Eh, so ya liked my little performance, didn’t ya?”

Said stranger, was entirely too close for Niki’s comfort and sanity. He could probably count his eyelashes, the faint freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose, the blue flecks in his teal eyes.

_God, he’s handsome_

Not knowing how to react, Niki placed a hand on his chest, pushing him out of his personal space and trying to glare at him.

“You’re getting too close; do you always get so up and personal with strangers?”

The other grinned and said nothing, just watched Niki’s every move. Niki felt like he was being watched, hunted down.

He shivered again, the cold getting to him.

An arm wrapped around him, as the red-haired stranger pulled him close. “Eh, why is such a cute boy like you, all out alone at night~? People might mistake ya for a girl yknow? And c’mere, yer freezin’!”

Niki let out an embarrassing yelp, as the other pulled him close.

“W-who even are you…?”, he said, somehow only stuttering once, not even attempting to fight the embrace.

“I’m Rinne Amagi, and I… I want to be an idol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo okay these past few days have been super great for me (ya boi got a partner) and well,,, i dunno, lots of nice things have been happening!  
> I also spent almost 1000 dia on Rinne's new 3 star, but we don't speak about that
> 
> Both my instagram and twitter are @rinnikiiz so feel free to dm me and follow me there (i'm way more active on insta tho)
> 
> Comments and kudos are largely appreciated and well, your comments are really what keeps me going and motivate me to write the most (i sometimes read through them 10+ times!!!!)
> 
> Have a nice day/night/whatever and I love you all lots!  
> Love, Zion~


End file.
